The concept of jigs for attachment to a machine vise is well known in the art. Typically, the machine vise has a stationary jaw and a movable jaw that is brought toward the stationary jaw to clamp an article to be machined between the two jaws. One of the difficulties with the vise is that it does not have a work guide surface for holding an article at the proper angle for machining. The present invention provides an improved vise jig tool that enables the user to quickly and efficiently attach the jig tool to the rise jaw to hold the article to be machined at the proper angle.